Already Gone
by I'm Right Here
Summary: Songfic! from Kelly Clarkson's "Already Gone." Bittersweet. Well, mostly bitter. Sorry! Taiora/ish.


Hey guys! While working on my "Remembering Me" fic, I was listening to music, and "Already Gone," by Kelly Clarkson came on. I LOVE this song, and thought, "Hey maybe a Taiora in here?" I then debated between Taiora and Daikari (Both would've fit very well!) But, because since I'm such a Taiora fan, I wrote this up.

To be honest, I really don't read songfics, unless it's a song I really like. I've always figured that I would never write one, but I guess I was wrong(I feel like I don't get the meanings in some songs; and who knows? maybe I read the meaning in this song totally wrong)!

And for the heads up, if you didn't already get it in my summary, it's sad. So don't expect a grand ending.

So! here we go!

* * *

_  
Remember all the things we wanted,_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted,_

_We were always meant to say goodbye…_

Standing in the middle of the soccer field, he watched the snowflakes fall onto the field, visible only by the radiant stadium lights. He gritted his teeth against the flood of memories of her and this very soccer field. What bittersweet memories! He would cherish every single one, and despise the outcome of them.

_Even without fists held hig__h, yeah,_

_Never would have worked out right yeah,_

_We were never meant for do or die…_

A gust of wind stirred the snowflakes in a tizzy on the field. He had promised her that he would always be there for her. He would hold to that promise, saving her life countless times, in the digital world. She too, vowed to always be there for him, and had stayed true to her word. How could he not fall in love with her? He loved her more than anything in the world. He sighed, as he dropped the ball. Looking up at soccer net, his eyes widened as he watched her step out from the dark shadows into the light, stopping in front of the net.

She was wrapped in her warm blue coat, white snowflakes caught in her red hair. Her pink scarf carefully wrapped around her face, blocking the brisk wind.

"What are you doing here?" He called out, his voice echoing in the empty stadium.

_I didn't want us to burn out,_

_I didn't come here to hurt you,_

_Now I can't stop…_

She tugged her scarf down, revealing the rest of her breathtaking face. Tai, as much as he didn't want to, frowned. She walked slowly to him her eye fixed on his. The sight of her warmed him, forgetting about the cold. He would burn this memory of her in his mind forever, and hate it like the rest of them.

Sora stopped short with the soccer ball between them, kicking it aside. He suddenly saw the pain in her eyes; the tears streaking down her face.

"Why?" She choked.

_I want you to know,_

_That it doesn't matter,_

_Where we take this road,_

_Someone's gotta go…_

Her breaths came out in puffs in the cold, night air. Tai could already feel his strength falter. Her tears were always a weakness for him. But to know that he caused these tears was too much. He shook his head. He knew she didn't understand. And unfortunately, he did.

"It…it won't work," he answered, turning away from her.

She stepped forward, and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to look at the tear-stained beauty. "How do you know it wouldn't??" she questioned, hysterically. "We haven't even tried! And I promise it wouldn't affect our friendship or-"

He squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to block out her words. He could feel the tears, stinging the back of his eyes, the pain in his throat making it difficult to respond.

"You don't understand…" He whispered hoarsely.

_And I want you to know,_

_You couldn't have loved me better,_

_But I want you to move on,_

_So I'm already gone…_

She stepped back, studying his face. "I understand you don't love me like I love you!" she cried out, grief pouring into her words.

He turned to her then, and pulled her to him. "I understand that I love you more than you ever will know," he said, firmly. "And will love you till the day I die." He kissed away the snowflakes atop her head. "I swear, that's a promise."

She clung to him, the tears unwilling to stop. "Then why? Why won't you be with me?" she sobbed.

He smoothed her hair. "Because…." He hesitated. "I want you to move on," he said, his voice full of regret.

_Looking at you makes it harder,_

_But I know that you'll find another,_

_That doesn't always make you wanna cry…_

She pushed away from him to look into his face. "What? What are you talking about??"

He studied the flecks of gold in her amber eyes. He already hated the lucky bastard who would get to stare into them each and every day. "We can't be together, Sora," He said, his voice quivering with emotion. "I can't make you happy. I can't promise you a grand future, and I don't want to ruin your life." He felt a tear slide down his cheek. "I don't want you to be miserable because of me. I'm so sorry, so, so sorry…"

_Started with a perfect kiss,_

_Then we could feel the poison set in,_

_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive…_

"Tai you would never-"

Tai place a finger against her warm lips. "No," he whispered.

"But we're perfect for each other! We-"

"No." he repeated.

He pulled himself away from Sora's grasp, his eyes still locked on hers. "You'll understand one day," He choked. "But please know that we can't be together." He swallowed away the growing lump in his throat. "You have no idea how much it hurts me, how much I hate the fact we can't be together," he looked away, taking a deep breath. "But that's how it has to be."

Sora stared at him, bewildered. He turned to leave, when she tugged his hand one more time.

"Tai."

He looked back at her. She abruptly locked her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. At first, he was too shocked to do anything. But if this was the last time they would be together…

_You know that I love you so,_

_I love you enough, _

_To let you go…_

He responded to her kiss softly, tasting her lips. He let his hand run through her hair, his other hand brushing away the stray tears on her face. A chill ran down his spine as her hands fisted through his hair, pulling him closer. He could feel her lips tremble, a sob escaping from her. His kiss became more fierce, not wanting to stop. He kissed her once, twice, before stopping. Their breath mingled together in the cold air, as their foreheads rest against each others.

_I want you to know,_

_That it doesn't matter,_

_Where we take this road,_

_Someone's gotta go…_

Tai pulled away first. He straightened his coat, and retrieved his soccer ball. He glanced back at her one more time.

"I'll always love you, Tai," she said.

"I'll never stop loving you," He responded.

He turned and walked out of the stadium, never placing a foot ever again on that field.

_And I want you to know,_

_You couldn't have loved me better,_

_But I want you to move on,_

_So I'm already gone…_

Sora stood there, watching his back, until he disappeared into the night. Knees shaking, she fell to the ground, breaking into sobs.

_I'm already gone,_

_I'm already gone,_

_You can't make it feel right,_

_When you know it's wrong,_

_I'm already gone,_

_Already gone,_

_There's no moving on,_

_So I'm already gone..._

Tai forced himself to keep walking, tears turning to ice down his cheeks, as he listened to the wails of the girl whose heart was broken…

Because of him.

* * *

_Remember all the things we wanted,_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted,_

_We were always meant to say goodbye…_

Years later, he stood outside the church, the sun smiling down on them. The bride and groom stepped outside, the bride laughing, as she shielded herself from the seeds being tossed at them.

_I want you to know,_

_That it doesn't matter,_

_Where we take this road,_

_Someone's gotta go…_

The sounds of cheers and whistles filled the air, as Tai stuffed his hands in his pockets. He stood with the rest of his friends, smiling sadly at the kiss the Bride and Groom just shared. The photographers snapped their cameras, family and friends urging them to kiss again. He looked away, a sudden pain striking his heart.

_And I want you to know,_

_You couldn't have loved me better,_

_But I want you to move on,_

_So I'm already gone…_

His heart was broken in two along time ago. But watching this moment didn't help. He inhaled to lessen the pain, gritted his teeth to stop the tears in his eyes. He looked back at the couple, forcing a smile. When he saw the flecks gold sparkle in her eyes, Relief washed over him. He knew that this way was best. He had done the right thing. Those eyes met his for a brief second, and he panicked.

With courage, she stepped to him, and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thank you," She whispered.

He nodded, unable to say anything. He was getting ready to pull away, stopping short. He almost missed those precious words. "There will always be a place for you in my heart," she whispered, softly.

He watched as they loaded into the limo, waving goodbyes, and blowing kisses. Even after everyone had left, He stood there on the sidewalk, still facing the way the limo left. He sighed, before turning away.

"And I'll never stop loving you…" he said aloud, leaving only the trees and the birds to hear him.

_I'm already gone,_

_I'm already gone,_

_You can't make it feel right,_

_When you know it's wrong,_

_I'm already gone,_

_Already gone,_

_There's no moving on…_

_So I'm already gone…_

* * *

Sheesh, I felt like my heart was gonna break while writing this! It's soo sad! But I love this song!

**A/N:** 1)I don't know why Tai thought they couldn't be together. You can review and tell me what his reason was!

2) I don't know who Sora married in the end. I was thinking about making it Sorato, but because Tai and Matt are  
such good friends, I didn't want Tai hating Matt in the end.

3) Ok, Ok, So I guess I have a theory of why Tai thought they couldn't be together. I wanna say that he knew she loved him, but he knew she could love more. Does that make sense? Idk! whatever!

So what'd you think? Let me know! I may've been a little hasty with it, but oh well. You get the point. crosses fingers* :)

R&R! I'd appreciate it!


End file.
